Eternamente perdido Sin ti
by DannySaotome
Summary: Corrí lejos de esa casa que minutos antes añoraba visitar y de la que ahora me iba completamente destrozado. Busqué un lugar solitario, un rincón oscuro y me senté allí sintiéndome miserable, tan lejano a ti como el mismo cielo...


¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que realicé para un concurso. Ojalá les guste y mil gracias de antemano por leerme. ^^

**Eternamente perdido… Sin ti**

Después de caminar durante largas semanas teniendo sólo como compañía una gran rama de un árbol que usé como apoyo durante todo el recorrido, logré llegar a Nerima. Había sido un viaje difícil y lleno de caminos confusos, no obstante a pesar de todos los inconvenientes por los que atravesé finalmente me encontraba allí para verte, mi querida Akane.

Caminé por las distintas calles tratando de recordar una que me guiara hacia tu casa pero simplemente no podía recordar nada; era como si fuera un tortuoso y oscuro laberinto que tendría que enfrentar para poder llegar a la recompensa.

Me acerqué hasta una pobre anciana que se encontraba llevando varios paquetes y me aventuré a preguntarle si sabía dónde quedaba el dojo Tendo, de ese modo sería más sencillo encontrarte y compartir tiempo a tu lado. Lamentablemente me vi envuelto en un malentendido y terminé en la casa de la mujer, ayudándola con las bolsas del almuerzo a cambio de la información que estaba buscando.

Finalmente salí de allí, incómodo y molesto ya que la anciana sencillamente no conocía a ninguna familia Tendo; en su lugar me vi obligado a escucharla por varias horas mientras leía la historia del "kendo"

Como ya estaba atardeciendo armé mi carpa para pasar la noche y calentar un poco de agua y poner en el fuego un pez que traía en mi mochila. Observé con melancolía el cielo nocturno y me pregunté si cada que veías las estrellas recordabas a este chico distraído que no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti.

Entré a mi tienda de campaña dispuesto a descansar, deseaba poder dormir con la esperanza de que al otro día pudiera encontrarte, sin embargo un sonido bastante fuerte proveniente del exterior me alarmó, así que decidí salir de inmediato para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo y me sorprendió ver a varios obreros con sus máquinas a punto de trabajar. No pude evitar observar a mi alrededor y no tardé en darme cuenta que me encontraba acampando en medio de un terreno de construcción.

Profundamente harto de mi mala suerte tomé mis cosas y volví a caminar a la deriva, esperando que por fin algo me llevara a tu casa, esperando tal vez que un rastro de suerte iluminara mi camino.

Frustrado y desanimado decidí seguir un gato que caminaba tranquilamente en medio de la calle, parecía seguro de saber hacia dónde ir así que recorrí varias calles tras él. No podía creer que me encontrara a mitad de la noche siguiendo a un tonto animal.

Observé con aburrimiento cada vivienda hasta que luego de pasar por varios lugares alcé la vista y divisé esa entrada tan familiar que me dejó con un profundo sentimiento de alegría. Me acerqué a ella y esperé que alguien estuviera despierto para recibirme.

Vi como la luz del comedor se apagaba y rápidamente me acerqué para encontrarme con la persona que estaba a punto de salir de allí, tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú, pero para mi desgracia era tu hermana Nabiki quien me observó con desconcierto.

— ¡Ah, Ryoga qué sorpresa! —Exclamó la castaña. — ¿Buscas a alguien a esta hora?

—Pues… yo… en realidad. —Balbuceé nervioso frotando mi cabeza. —A-Akane…

—Si estás buscando a Akane, tendrás que esperar al menos una semana porque…—Interrumpió su comentario y me observó con atención durante un momento. —Ranma y Akane… Están de luna de miel.

Sentí de inmediato como el suelo sobre lo que estaba de pie desaparecía de inmediato dejándome caer libremente en un abismo de dolor y oscuridad. Podía sentir sobre mi pecho una sensación punzante que recorría mi cuerpo destrozándome al instante. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto que Ranma se haya ganado tu corazón cuando no hacía más que burlarse y hacerte sentir menos que a sus demás prometidas?

Fui testigo de tus lágrimas cuando él lastimaba tus sentimientos con sus actos estúpidos, y también llegué a imaginarme que sentías algo especial por él, pero ¿Cómo es que…? No logré terminar la frase, era demasiado doloroso, cada vez más…

Usando las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban corrí lejos de esa casa que minutos antes añoraba visitar y de la que ahora me iba completamente destrozado. Busqué un lugar solitario, un rincón oscuro y me senté allí sintiéndome miserable, tan lejano a ti como el mismo cielo… Arrepintiéndome de no haberte confesado lo que sentía, porque así tal vez hubiera sido diferente, de esa forma hubiera podido saber lo que realmente pensabas de mí, y habría aceptado si mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, porque lo había intentado…

Ahora ya no podrás quererme, se terminaron mis oportunidades, y tendré que resignarme a no amarte una vida entera, porque por mi cobardía no pude saber lo que sentías… Soy un idiota…

Un resplandor rojizo se moldeó en mis manos tomando intensidad con la fuerza de los miles de pensamientos negativos que se adueñaban de mi cabeza, dándole forma a una gran aura que chocó contra una pared destrozándola al instante.

De esa manera fue como caminé, esta vez sin saber para dónde ni para qué, sólo quería salir de esa ciudad e internarme en un entrenamiento que lograra calmar a mi corazón, para algún día volverte a ver sin tener que arrepentirme por lo cobarde que fui antes de perderte para siempre.

.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.

—No comprendo por qué Ryoga reaccionó de esa forma… Era sólo una broma, ambos están dormidos. —Comentó Nabiki viendo desde la ventana las desoladas calles y el rastro de humo que había dejado Ryoga antes de partir.

**Fin.**

**Notas finales: **

¡Nabiki malvada! XD

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que pronto pueda verlos en mi siguiente historia.

¡Besos!


End file.
